The present invention relates generally to a golf bag, particularly to a novel multifunctional golf bag in a rectangular shape.
Golf is an elegant sport, which has become popular in the world because of its nice environment, appropriate intensity and rich entertainment.
With the development of the sport, more and more fans would like to play in different golf courses to experience different environments and topographical conditions rather than just in their local courses. To meet this demand, the golf fans have to travel frequently to different cities or countries. Their golf bags are the essential part of their luggage. So, the structure and functions of a golf bag are very important factors that may make their travel convenient and smooth. Most known golf bags are generally cylindrical in shape and not neat. Such bags are inconvenient for transportation and the golf clubs kept therein may be damaged. On the other hand, their functions are too simple to meet various requirements. For instance, the conventional golf bag can be used only for keeping golf clubs, balls and other such items, but not for other articles needed in the travel. This puts travelers to be inconvenience. Up to date, little development has been made in the structure and functions of the conventional golf bags.
An object of the present invention is to provide a golf bag with an improved structure and comprehensive functions. In the course of transportation, the bag is capable of preventing the contents from being damaged.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a golf bag including a rectangular housing made of waterproof material, multi-stationary feet and wheels disposed on the bottom of the housing, an openable cap attached to the top of the housing, a multifunctional integral storage rack enclosed exterior by the housing, and at least one hand-carrying strap set on the housing for carrying the bag. The storage rack is divided generally two groups from its front surface to its rear surface, in which one group being the front half part and the other group being the rear half part. The front half part including a plurality of storage compartments opening forwardly, and the rear half part including a plurality of club compartments opening upwards. An opening corresponding to each opening of the storage compartments is disposed in the housing. For covering each opening, an openable cover is so disposed in the housing that it is partly connected with the housing and its remaining part connected the circumference of the corresponding opening in the housing by a zipper. One can put items in the storage compartment or pull the items out of it by operating the zipper. The club compartments are covered by the cap located in the closed position.
The invention has improved completely the inner structure and appearance of the conventional golf bag to meet people""s requirements for appreciation and practical use. The rectangular shape is neat and pretty and is capable of being easily carried and transported. From the point of view of the inner structure, the prefabricated storage rack is capable of preventing the bag from deformation and squeeze during transportation. In this way, the golf clubs can be protected perfectly. Furthermore, the storage rack helps to store different things in different shapes and increase the functions of the bag to satisfy various needs. The prefabricated structure can simplify the manufacturing process of the golf bag.